Just My Type
by M.D.Purnama
Summary: Sanggupkah baekhyun mengutarakan perasaannya kepada kakak kelasnya yang dulu sangat dia kagumi? apakah cinta baekhyun akan terbalaskan ataukah akan berakhir dengan rasa sakit hati dan penyesalan? [NC-17 here] [YAOI] [EXO] [Tidak disarankan untuk anak dibawah umur] [ChanBaek / BaekYeol]


**Hai semuanya ! Mau coba bikin cerita baru lagi nih**

 **cuman penulisannya agak beda dari sebelumnya, moga aja pada suka yah haha**

 **Masih ada NCnya dikit dikit kok /PLAK/**

 **jangan jadi silent reader ! reviewenya ditunggu dan kalau ada saran boleh di sampaikan**

* * *

Cast :

\- Member EXO

Rating : **Anak kecil dilarang baca. tau kan ?**

* * *

 **WARNING !**

 **YANG GA TAHAN BACA FF INI SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL SILANG**

 **YANG BERADA DI POJOK KANAN ATAS**

 **TERIMAKASIH**

 **BOYS X BOYS**

 **TYPO MODE: 0N**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **FIRST MEET FIRST LOVE**

"Gimana?"

"Wooyy! Ah elah?"

"…."

"GIMANA BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak sesorang yang tak sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya.

"…"

"Iya?" ucap orang itu lagi.

"….."

"AKU LOLOS!" teriak baekhyun yang sontak mengagetkan orang itu, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Mana sini biar aku yang liat, kamu kan agak bego kalau urusan macam begini" Ucap sahabatnya itu dan langsung mengambil alih laptop yang sedaritadi dipakai oleh baekhyun.

"Memang kau sahabat rasa eek" gerutu baekhyun seakan tak terima dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh bentar bentar, jurusan Manajemen? YAAKK BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak sahabatnya itu dan sontak membuat baekhyun terkejut.

"Eh kenapa? Kaget elah" ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang polos, diiringi dengan raut muka yang tak berdosa.

"Kamu kan udah janji bakalan satu jursan sama aku? ilmu komunikasi? Ntar kalau aku gak punya temen disana gimana?" protes kai yang seakan tak terima dengan pilihan sahabatnya itu.

"Yeuh mana ada, disana kan pasti banyak cewek cewek cantik, kamu juga pasti bakalan betah disana tanpa aku" ucap baekhyun sengaja meledek sahabatnya itu.

"Hmmm masih bisa ngeledek? sini sini bocah kecil" teriak kai dan langsung memukuli pelan lengan sahabatnya, sembari sesekali menjitak pelan kepala baekhyun.

Sahabat sedari sekolah menengah pertama dan sampai saat ini memutuskan untuk satu universitas dan satu jurusan, byun baekhyun dan kim jongin. Mereka berdua sudah seperti kakak beradik, kemana mana selalu bersama, tak heran kalau mereka sering digosipkan pacaran, dan anehnya mereka cuek saja dan tidak membantahnya. Pribadi baekhyun yang manja dan polos ini membuat kai betah berada disampingnya, seakan ingin melindungi baeknyun dan menjadi sosok kakak baginya.

"Jadi, ini semua karena dia?" Tanya kai pada baekhyun.

"Hmmmm …" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seakan mengiyakan pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Pepet terus, sampai mampus" ucap kai dan mereka berduapun tertawa lepas.

* * *

Pagi hari yang sejuk diiringi dengan suara kicauan burung yang merdu, matahari pun dengan tegasnya memancarkan sinarnya yang sedikit tertutup awan membuat udara teduh dan membuat siapapun siap untuk beratifitas dipagi hari ini.

Seorang pemuda tampan tengah terbaring diatas ranjangnya, mata bulat dihiasi bulu mata lentik yang tengah terpejam, bibir tipis kecil berwarna pink, kulit halus dan lembut seputih susu yang hanya terbalut oleh selimut hangatnya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Baek, bangun sayang. Udah siang, bukannya hari ini kamu mau ketemu sama kai?" ucap seseorang yang sontak membuat baekhyun tersadar dari tidurnya itu.

"Hmmm … Sebentar lagi ayah, Kayaknya baek butuh istirahat lebih hari ini" sahutnya lembut dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayah pergi dulu sayang" kecup lembut ayah baekhyun tepat di keningnya.

Baekhyun, anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha kaya, anak satu satunya yang sangat disayangi oleh ayahnya itu. Ibu baekhyun meninggal ketika melahirkannya, selama ini ayahnya yang membesarkannya dan menjaganya sehingga dia bisa seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya dan sesekali sahabatnya datang hanya untuk menemaninya dan menepis rasa kesepian dalam rumahnya, tak jarang mereka berdua tidur bersama,membuat mereka dekat layaknya kakak beradik.

* * *

"Ahh yesh baby … ughh kau benar benar menggoda aahh" desahan lembut yang keluar dari mulut seseorang.

"Ouh fuck! Aah im cumming"

"AAAHH!"

"Ahh …"

DRRRTT DRRRTTT

Suara ponsel yang terdengar, membuat orang itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan langsung mengangkat telfonya itu. terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya, seakan tanpa melihat siapa yang berbicara, dirinya tahu si pemilik suara itu.

"Iya, kenapa?" ucapnya dengan suara yang terbata bata.

"Kai? Gak bosen apa nonton film porno terus?" ucap seseorang dari ponselnya itu.

"Eh? Gimana kamu bisa tau?" Tanya kai yang kebingungan.

"SUARA LAPTOPNYA ITU KEDENGERAN SAMPE SINI" teriak orang itu tadi.

"Haha iya ini udah aku matiin, Baek. Nah ada apa?" ucap kai dengan nada yang polos.

"Nah cepat kamu mandi, bukanya kita mau liat liat kampus itu?" Gerutu baekhyun

"Iya, tapi gimana aku bisa mandi kalau kamu aja terus nelfon kaya gini? Kamu ini yah emang pacar yang posesif" ucap kai sembari membersihan sisa sisa cairan lengketnya itu.

"GILA KAU, AKU BUKAN PACARMU. MESUM!" teriak baekhyun tak terima.

"Iya sayang, tunggu sebentar aku mau mandi terus jemput kamu. Muah" lantas kai mematikan telfonnya itu dan langsung bergegas untuk mandi dan menjemput baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Kai sekarng tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman diarea kampus yang akan menjadi tempat mereka kuliah nantinya, sesekali baekhyun terus memperhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama. Terik matahari tak membuat mereka beranjak dari tempat duduknya, seakan menjadi magnet bagi mereka, terutama baekhyun. Baekhyun sesekali melihat ke arah kerumunan orang orang yang sedang bermain bola basket, dilihatnya satu persatu orang itu, dan matanya tertuju pada salah seorang pria jangkung berparas tampan, kulit yang putih dan dengan sedikit otot di lengannya.

"Mau gak yang?" ucap kai pada baekhyun lalu menyodorkan cemilan yang sedari tadi dia makan.

"SHIT! Diem napa dah. Yang, yang, yang, aku bukan pacar kamu kai" gerutu baekhyun pada kai sahabatnya itu.

"Lagian kita ngapain sih duduk disini terus? Udah mau sejam kita disini. Pulang yuk" rengek kai.

"IHH BENTAR NAPA" ucap baekhyun pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yaudah ah, aku mau ke kamar mandi, mau ikut ga?" tawar kai pada baekhyun.

"GAK! Kamu aja sendiri, udah ih sana. Jangan ngalangin" gerutu baekhyun lagi

"Yaudah"

Lantas kai meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian duduk di bangku taman, baekhyun tak henti hentinya melihat sekeliling, entah apa yang baekhyun cari sampai membuatnya seperti ini. Sesekali baekhyun menyipitkan matanya hanya untuk memastika dirinya tak kehilangan sedetikpun sosok yang sedaritadi dia "kenal". Suasana kampus cukup ramai hari itu meski perkuliah belum dimulai, terlihat beberapa anak yang sibuk dengan beberapa barang dan kegiatan lainnya, tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk berdiam diri.

BUUUGGGHH!

Baekhyun tak sadar, dirinya hanya memperhatikan seseorang tadi dan bola basket sukses mendarat di kepala baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun tersungkur lalu jatuh ke tanah. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus ngelus kepalanya dan sesekali mencoba untuk berdiri seakan tak terjadi apa apa.

"Eh kamu? Gpp kan?" teriak seseorang yang berlari kearah baekhyun.

"Hmmm …?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam pelan dan terus menatap wajah orang itu.

"Beneran kamu ga apa apa? Mau aku bawa ke klinik?" tawar orang itu pada baekhyun.

Seandainya baekhyun tak semalu ini mungkin baekhyun akan memarahi orang tersebut dan memakinya karena telah berani mendaratkan bola basket tepat ke kepalanya. akan tetapi baekhyun hanya terdiam seakan dirinya telah tersihir dan hanya bersikap manis didepan orang tersebut.

"Eh eh gak usah kak, ini udah gak apa apa kok hehe" ucap baekhyun polos.

"Beneran ga apa apa?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Iya beneran ga apa apa kak" tegas baekhyun.

"Hmm gini deh, mana HP kamu?" ucap orang itu sembari melihat wajah baekhyun yang agak sedikit memerah karena tertimpuk bola basket tadi.

"Eh? Buat apa kak?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran.

"Cepetan, mana HPnya?" ucap orang itu pada baekhyun.

"Ini kak" baekhyun lantas memberikan ponsenya kepada orang itu, dan tak lama orang itu pun memberikan kembali ponselnya pada baekhyun.

Ditatapnya paras orang itu oleh baekhyun, mata yang bulat, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang agak tebal, rahang yang tegap, dan postur tubuh yang tinggi melibihi baekhyun. baekhyun terus menatap sosok orang tersebut dan sesekali tersenyum, tampak jelas sekali rona merah menghiasi pipi baekhyun, layaknya anak kecil baekhyun seakan menemukan sosok "idolanya". Lamunan baekhyun pun tersadarkan oleh suara berat orang itu.

"Ini, kalau ada apa apa nanti telfon aja yah? Udah aku save nomer aku di HP kamu" ucap orang tersebut menjelaskan pada baekhyun.

"Hmm …" angguk baekhyun.

"Yaudah, aku pergi dulu yah" orang itu pun lantas membawa bola basketnya itu dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dengan muka yang sumeringah bercampur dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

Tak lama kemudian kai datang menghampiri baekhyun dan alahkah terkejutkan kai ketika melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah.

"YAAAANNG KAMU KENAPA? ADA YANG JAHATIN KAMU? SINI BILANG SAMA AKU!" teriak kai agak panik.

"Diem item. Aku lagi seneng banget" ucap baekhyun dengan muka yang berninar binar yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lahar ponselnya tersebut.

"Kenapa sih? Aneh banget" Tanya kai pada baekhyun, kai yang merasa aneh lantas duduk disebelah baekhyun dan memperhatikan layar ponsel sahabatnya itu.

"AKU …."

"Aku …."

"Kamu ?" lanjut kai penasaran.

"Aku … "

"Iya kamu? Kenapa elah baek, penasaran nih" Gerutu kai pada baekhyun.

"Aku ketemu sama dia kai"

"AKU BARUSAN KETEMU SAMA DIA" teriak baekhyun yang sontak membuat kai terkejut.

"Dia siapa?!" Tanya kai lagi.

"DIAA KAI DIAAA" tegas baekhyun sembari menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Dia?" ucap kai polos yang tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang kai" ajak baekhyun dan langsung menarik lengan temannya itu dengan wajah yang sumeringah.

"Sumpah dah ini ada apa. Yalord!" gerutu kai dan langsung mengikuti baekhyun pergi.

* * *

Baekhyun tengah menunggu sahabatnya itu membelikan minuman untuknya didalam mobil, baekhyun tak henti hentinya menatap layar ponselnya seperti orang yang kerasukan. Sikap baekhyun yang seperti ini sontak membuat sahabatnya itu penasaran. Tak lama kai datang dan masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan membawa dua ice Americano ditangannya, lantas dia memberikan satu kepada baekhyun. Akan tetapi ketika baekhyun akan mengambilnya, tak sengaja baekhyun menumpahkan minuman itu tepat ke celana kai. Sontak baekhyun dan kai pun kaget, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, baekhyun langsung mengambil tissue dan mengelap celana sahabatnya itu.

"Eh eh kai, maafin aku gak fokus barusan" ucap baekhyun panik dan terus mengelap celana sahabatnya itu.

"Iya ga apa apa kok baek, udah jangan kaya gini" Jawab kai agak gugup.

kai yang mersara tak nyaman dengan tingkah baekhyun ini mulai gelisah, pasalnya minuman itu tumpah tepat di selangkanyannya. Dan baekhyun terus saya menggosok gosokan tanganya itu tepat pada tonjolan penis kai, membuat kai agak sedikit terangsang.

"Baek, udah ga apa apa …" ucap kai terbata bata.

"Ini masih basah loh, biar aku elapin dulu" jawab baekhyun dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa tangannya itu sedari tadi menggesek gesek bulge kai dan mulai membesar, membuat kai perlahan agak terangsang dengan ulah baekhyun.

"Ssshh aah baek udah" desis kai pelan, satu tangan kai masih memegang minumannya dan satunya lagi mencoba untuk menghentikan aksi baekhyun.

"Ini kayaknya basah sampe dalem deh, buka aja yah?" Ucap baekhyun polos.

"JANGANN!" Teriak kai yang masih gelagapan

Lantas baekhyun pun dengan perlahan mulai melepaskan kancing celana yang kai pakai, dan baekhyun pun menurunkan celana yang sahabatnya pakai itu. Alahkan terkejutnya baekhyun ketika melihat penis kai yang sudah berdiri tegak tepat didepan muka baekhyun, penis kai yang berwarna gelap itu tampak besar dan sedikit berurat, baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat penis sahabatnya itu. Sontak baekhyun pun berteriak dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari penis kai.

"KAAMU GAK PAKE DALEMAN?" teriak baekhyun sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hehe engga, kan aku udah bilang tadi jangan dilepas" jawab kai sembari melihat kearah baekhyun.

"KENAPA GAK PAKE? IH!" baekhyun sepertinya masih tak terima mata polosnya ini telah ternodai oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Enak tau, dingin dingin gitu" jawab kai dengan polosnya.

"Yaudah pake lagi celananya cepet" Perintah baekhyun pada kai.

"Gak bisa, kamu harus kocok dulu supaya lemes, kan tadi kamu yang bangunin" pinta kai pada baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit agak seductive.

Baekhyun yang sedaritadi terdiam dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan hanya bisa mendegar perkataan sahabatnya yang mulai terasa aneh baginya, lantas baekhyun pun melirik kearah kai dan sesekali melirik penis kai yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"GLUPH" baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri

"Baek … cepet" rengek kai

"Eh?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
